Stories of the Great War: A Joe Moraliste Collection
I'm sure the only people who are going to want to participate in this and Nate Clone, Meme Machine and I (BiggerNate91), but if anyone else wants to, they can. Order * Nate Clone * Meme Machine * BiggerNate91 * ComedyProfessional * Outcastsage9033YT * Anyone else The Stories Prologue It was another normal day for Joe Moraliste. Or as normal as living on Planet GC can be. He was resting in his ship, which had belonged to his late friend, BiggerNate. He was thinking about everything he did for him in the battle with the Sayer. He really wished he was here right now. Instead, he was lying in his ship, wearing his armor. Then he thought of something. It was said that Big had served well in the "Great War." But Joe didn't even know what that was. It was time to find out what the Great War was. He left the ship to find his friend Nathan, or Nate. "Hey, can I ask you about something?" "Sure, what's going on?" Joe paused, and then said, "I want to know about the Great War." Nate thought about that, then he said, "Come and sit." They sat down at a bench. Nate began. "Before the Sayer came to be, the leader of the Pollers was a guy named Alex Carey. He was one of the three founders of the Pollers, but after Mrs. Godfrey was defeated and Comix-R-Us defected to Planet GC, he took over entirely and led a massive takeover of the universe. Our old master, Trapper Clicker, gathered up everyone on Planet GC to stop him. It was a war much crazier than the Sayer's initial invasion, or the battle we just went through." Joe processed that. "Wow..." "I know," replied Nate. "There were a lot of events within the war, though. Many stories were written telling the tale of the Great War." "Like what?" asked Joe. Nate then said, "Why don't you come and we can see." They walked to Planet GC's library. They went to a section labelled "archives." "Browse away," said Nate. Joe picked a book off the shelf. "This one's about Big!" "Let's take a look at it," replied Nate. "What's it called?" "It's called..." Story 1 - BiggerNate91: The Siege of Sectional City BiggerNate91 was fighting hard. The enemy was relentless. They had been trying to break in to Sectional City for days, but BiggerNate's regiment was not going to let that happen. He stood before the enemy. ¨Turn BACK, you foul Pollers!¨ he said, cocking his arm cannon. ¨NEVER!!¨ said Alex Carey, the leader of the poller army. BiggerNate shot his arm cannon, which knocked out some of the Pollers. Alex charged at BiggerNate, but someone jumped of the city walls and through a Brodie hat at him. It hit him in the head, resulting in a bruise. The hat flew back to the person and he put it back on. They both realized that this person was not a human at all! It was a hobbit! And not just any hobbit. It was the best of the Anti-Polls defense, General Gollum! ¨Nice of you to drop in!¨ said BiggerNate. ¨No problem!¨ said Gollum. ¨Now, Let's give'em HECK!! BiggerNate and General Gollum kept driving away the Pollers. The enemy army was growing by the second. "We can't fend them off!" a soldier cried. Just then, the Anti-Polls were blown off their feet. Alex Carey had unleashed a shockwave. "Onward, my minions! And make another city fall!" They crashed through the wall and charged into the city. BiggerNate leaped to his feet and shouted into his wrist communicator. "Red alert! The Pollers have breached the border! Evacuate the city!" Screaming citizens were led out of Sectional City as the Pollers invaded. "Destroy anyone in your path!" said Alex Carey to his army. Then the Anti-Poll cavalry showed up. Swords clashed, guns fired and soldiers fell as the Pollers and the Anti-Polls faced off. BiggerNate charged at Alex Carey. "This ends now!" Suddenly, BiggerNate was blown off his feet by a laser blast. "Where did that come from?" He yelled. And then... "You know where." BiggerNate looked past Alex Carey to see a familiar face in a helmet with a visor and a black and red jumpsuit. It was a face he had seen many times before. "Dorian Domanex!" Big got ready to attack Dorian, when all of a sudden dozens of laser blast came at him. Shocked, Big had little time to dodge them. With luck, he somehow missed all of them. Big wondered how so many lasers were firing at him. But then he realized there was a whole group Pollers surrounding him, Dorian leading them. Story 2 - MemeMachine: Secret Student The Great War had ravaged half the surface of Planet GC. One one of the battlefields, two men were watching this battle unfold. These men were Master Trapper and Meme Machine. Meme Machine was unknown to anyone and wouldn't be known for awhile. Master Trapper and Meme Machine were secretly watching from afar. Meme Machine was a new fighter picked up by Trapper from another planet. Although Master Trapper new the potential in him, he knew he must stay unknown for a certain reason. When Meme Machine asked if he could join the fight, Master Trapper would always say no. "You are not ready, Meme Machine. You need to train before you can fight." "I'm ready!" said Meme Machine. "I've learned a lot from my friend 0a1s2d3f4g5h!" "It is not enough." Meme Machine sighed and watched the battle. As he sat by Master Trappers side, he wondered if he would ever be able to fight like those heroes. Seven, 0a1s2d3f4g5h, Nate, Gollum, and Big were always fighting against these criminals acting like heroes. Although he looked up at them, he was mad at Trapper for never allowing them to informally meet... Story 3 - Nathan Von Wright: Survival in Sectional City The Siege of Sectional City had left the city a war zone. Poller squadrons lurked in the wreckages. No one was safe. Three friends ran through the war zone. There names were Francis, Nate, and Temmie. They all had nearly no experience in fighting, but they were all very smart. They ran to what was left of there house. ¨Aw, Nuts!¨ Nate said angrily. ¨The Pollers broke our city walls!¨ ¨Fascinating!¨ Francis said. ¨Their machine guns are so advanced, that they can destroy titanistone, which is a-!¨ ¨Francis, Shut your Factoid hole!¨ Temmie yelled. Francis was probably smarter than Nate and Temmie COMBINED. They ran into their wrecked living room. and all 3 of them pressed their hands on a certain wall. Suddenly, the wall opened, showing a elevator. They got in and it went down. These three were the scientists of the city. In the war, they were assigned to create weapons that would help them win. And there latest invention was nearly complete; A CLONING MACHINE!! As they began to start the Cloning Machine up, they heard an explosion. It was the Pollers. They had found the scientist. Nate knew they were going to either fight against these Pollers or die. As they heard footsteps enter the house Nate, who had placed aside his DNA before, placed it in the cloning Machine. He knew that this might be his only chance of "survival". "I have no time. Run guys. I will fight them off the best I can. And remember I will never forget the moment" TemmieGamer said his last words to his friend and then ran off. But Francis wasn't willing to let his best friend down. He stayed with Nate. But as the Pollers closed up on them with there weapons they knew it was the end. Nate and Francis took there last breaths and then were demolished. What left remained in the living room now was the cloning machine, Nate's DNA, and the couch. As the Pollers left the Room, two people emerged from under the couch. It was Nate and Francis. They had survived and were secretly under the couch. There old invention had saved them...the Hologram Human Machine... Story 4 - ComedyProfessional: The Infinity Maze